Cables cruzados
by Amizumi Hiwatari
Summary: ¿Que procede cuando te empieza a gustar una chica que indica tener los cables cruzados? Eso Eriol Hiraguizawa iba a averiguar cuando sus amigos le gritaban a los cuatro vientos que Tomoyo era lesbiana. ONESHOT. ET & SS


**Cables cruzados.**

 _By: Amizumi Hiwatari_

Oh sí, ahí estaba Eriol Hiraguizawa caminando de forma galante y un poco pedante, pues ese porte de caballero inglés nadie lo podría igualar aunque lo intentaran así como esa sonrisa ladina que lo caracterizaba haciendo suspirar a la mayoría de las féminas que cursaban del primer grado hasta el último grado en el instituto Seiju. El chico de nacionalidad inglesa, de 18 años recién cumplidos y de estatura de 1.84mts era casi el adonis que toda mujer deseaba, su popularidad era asquerosamente extrema... no había ni una sola alma en el instituto que no lo conociera, y es que a parte de su físico atractivo (tez blanca, cabellera pelinegra y ojos de un color como el zafiro) era un prodigio en todo lo que se proponía. Ser el capitán del equipo juvenil de basquetbol y del mismo modo, uno de los mejores alumnos con un promedio impresionante y envidiable lo decía todo.

Se podría decir que Eriol Hiraguizawa tenía todo lo que un chico de su edad deseara. Belleza y dinero... ¡Ah! El pequeño era el único heredero de la empresa de su padre, por lo que se jactaba de tener los mejores lujos a lado de los demás. Pero... había algo que el inglés no poseía y eso era la compañía especifica de una mujer, o mejor dicho... una novia.

Y no es que el chico no le gustaran, sino todo lo contrario... simplemente no había encontrado aquella joven que le llamará la atención, y por más que las chicas populares hicieron su intento de conquistarlo, siempre terminaban en la friendzone o en la noestoyinteresadozone. Así de simple. Así era Eriol Hiraguizawa... el chico indomable.

El soltero codiciado... bueno, uno de los solteros ya que para su mala fortuna, su mejor amigo también cargaba el mismo peso.

Shaoran Li, de nacionalidad china. Castaño, de mirada intimidante y amenazadora, de humor de perros y un ceño fruncido que lo hacía ver como un macho rebelde a lado del encantador Eriol. Nadie entendía el porqué esos dos eran tan amigos cuando eran tan diferentes en cuestión de personalidad. Eriol era del tipo bromista y divertido... cosa que Shaoran no, pero no obstante... tenía admiradoras por montón.

Era Martes de la segunda semana después de que empezara el inicio de curso cuando el joven inglés había llegado a muy tempranas horas al instituto manejando aquel Audi R8 rojo (regalo de su padre por su cumpleaños) donde lo estacionó en el mismo lugar de siempre, bajó del auto colocándose sus anteojos correctivos y tomando su mochila dejando ésta sobre su hombro derecho. Estaba tan sumido en sus propios pensamientos cuando de pronto una Jeep Wrangler verde militar se estacionó a un lado donde estaba su Audi... aparcando exactamente en el lugar que le correspondía a Shaoran Li. Una pequeña mueca se mostró en las comisuras de nuestro querido inglés, tal parecía que esa persona no sabía que ese "lugar" le pertenecía a su amigo... y le iba a reclamar cuando la vio bajar.

Eriol se quedó petrificado, como roca, casi como la estatua de la Libertad excepto por su corona y su antorcha en la mano, pero juraba que sí tuviese una actuaría de la misma forma. Frente a él estaba la chica más hermosa que sus ciegos ojos habían visto en el mundo, ¿Como describirla? Su piel era blanca como la nieve (tuvo unas ganas de tocarla para saber sí era fría como la imaginaba) y sus labios eran de un color cereza que contrastaba su piel pálida, pero esos bucles de plomo la hacían ver como una muñeca de porcelana. Lo que más le había fascinado eran esos ojos amatistas llenos de ese brillo cegador. La joven al verlo en forma de "roca" solo le sonrió y siguió su camino colgándose su mochila desgastada en el hombro izquierdo. ¿Quién rayos era ella? Realmente necesitaba un pellizco que le ayudará a recobrar la poca integridad que le quedaba en ese instante, fue entonces que Shaoran bajaba la ventanilla de su Mustang negro para reclamarle al inglés por no reservar "su" lugar cuando él no se encontraba.

― ¡Hey idiota! ¿Por qué permites eso?

― Deja de quejarte, allá hay un buen lugar. ―Señaló un lugar a unos diez metros de ellos. Y en efecto, Shaoran se apresuró a estacionarse ya que pronto se llenaría el estacionamiento pero no sin antes enviarle una mirada nada amistosa a su mejor amigo. Justo cuando iba bajando del vehículo, un mini cooper rosado se colocó al lado de su Mustang y el castaño tuvo que desviar la mirada cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

― Buenos días, Li.

Saludó Sakura Kinomoto que cerraba la puerta de su pequeño auto y le ponía el seguro. Shaoran solo asintió sin regresarle el saludo, es más... ni siquiera le miró pues estaba tan concentrado en esa piedra en el suelo que observar el nuevo corte que Sakura se había hecho el fin de semana. Eriol al ver la escena no pudo evitar reír. Era lo mismo con su mejor amigo, era el "rudo" del instituto y no podía controlar sus sonrojos frente a la chica del que estaba enamorado secretamente.

Sakura Kinomoto, la chica que poseía el privilegio de ser la capitana de las porristas y una de las bellezas que rondaban por ahí. De cabellos castaños cortos, y de unos impresionantes ojos verde esmeralda muy expresivos así como un cuerpo que todo mundo deseaba y nadie obtenía.

― Hola, Sakura. ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? ― Se acercó Eriol para rescatar a su amigo, pues no deseaba que la chica lo malinterpretará sus acciones como una grosería.

―¡Excelente, Eriol! Por cierto, ¿Ya escuchaste que una nueva compañera entrará en nuestro salón de clases? Lo estuvo mencionando Yamazaki ayer en la hora del almuerzo.

Eriol sonrió con suficiencia. Todo indicaba que la chica que acababa de encontrarse podría resultar ser su nueva compañera... oh sí, eso era tener una suerte exquisita y es que Yamazaki tenía una fuente de información tan certera que era el primero en enterarse de todo los movimientos que se realizaban dentro y fuera del colegio.

Entraron los tres jóvenes a su salón de clases minutos después hasta que la clase empezó. Su tutor, el profesor Terada fue el que calló a todo mundo cuando entró al aula, y con él venía un ¿chico? Carraspeó el joven profesor.

― Buen día, clase. El día de hoy una nueva compañera ingresa a nuestro instituto, sean amables con ella.

―Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji.

Se presentó la nívea con esa melodiosa voz y un suspiro brotó de los labios del inglés... solo le faltaban esos corazones alrededor de su rostro para delatar que esa chica le había atraído de una manera impresionante.

Ahora la podía observar con mayor claridad. Ella era demasiado hermosa, parecía hasta frágil aunque... tenía un terrible gusto para vestirse. Llevaba unos pantalones caqui holgados, y una camisa de manga corta que le quedaba enorme color negra, y para terminar su conjunto, unos converse negros un poco desgastados. Sus cabellos estaban sueltos y eran largos ya que le llegaban por la cintura, ¿Porqué siendo tan hermosa vestía como niño? No lo entendía el zafiro pero no juzgo a la chica por su vestimenta.

―Daidouji, hay un lugar vacío frente a Hiraguizawa. ―Le indicó el profesor Terada, y juro que el mencionado casi alucina cuando la hermosa compañera se dirigía hacia él. No pudo evitar inhalar el dulce aroma que provenía de ella cuando la tuvo enfrente y una sonrisa boba se asomó en sus comisuras.

Biología llegó después de unas dos clases seguidas, y se podría decir que era una de las asignaturas favoritas de nuestro protagonista. Y justamente ese día, sería la asignación de parejas para las prácticas del laboratorio. Eriol tenía la mala fortuna de tener al peor de los compañeros como pareja de laboratorio... nunca entendía el porqué los profesores lo veían como el rescatador de problemáticos. El profesor Matsumoto, el encargado de la asignatura empezó a nombrar las parejas.

―Shaoran Li. ―El aludido le miró con pesadez. ― Estarás con Sakura Kinomoto. ―Los dos chicos se voltearon a ver y juro que Eriol vio como los dos rostros enrojecían como si fuesen dos volcanes en erupción. Sí que sería divertido ver esos dos por fin solos... tal vez les haría una pequeña broma, más a su amigo, por supuesto.

―Eriol Hiraguizawa. ―Su nombre lo sacó de sus maquiavélicos pensamientos para prestar atención. ―Estarás con la nueva compañera, Tomoyo Daidouji. ― ¡Oh yeah! Sí hubiese podido, ahí mismo se pondría a bailar como robot por la victoria que se avecinaba. No cabe duda que el inglés se había levantado con el pie correcto.

Cuando la clase terminó, Eriol le habló a la joven que se acomodó en su asiento para regresarle el saludo.

―Espero no darte tantos problemas en la clase. ―Comentó Eriol sacando esa coquetería frente a la nueva. Tomoyo cubrió sus labios y una risa pintoresca se escuchó.

―Menos mal que soy muy pésima en Biología, así que seremos dos problemas en conjunto.

La sonrisa de Eriol se amplió y no cabe duda que ella tenía sentido del humor. Ya tenía más puntos a su favor y quería descubrir más sobre su persona... En efecto, Hiraguizawa por primera vez quería conquistar a una chica, y esa sería Tomoyo Daidouji.

Los días pasaban, y no podía negar que la amatista le estaba llamando más la atención de lo que él imaginaba... tanto que le reservaba el lugar del estacionamiento el cual pertenecía a Shaoran siendo que éste siempre le miraba molesto pero no tenía que quejarse, ahora se topaba más seguido con Sakura... debería de estar agradecido, pensó el inglés. Y como venía diciendo, Tomoyo tenía una personalidad espontánea, llena de sorpresas y no había un momento en que Eriol dejara de adularla y admirarla... aunque su gusto por su vestimenta no cambiaba para nada. No era nada femenina... nada, cero, nulo.

La amatista había empezado a tener una muy buena relación con las chicas del salón de clases sobre todo con la esmeralda, se le veían muy juntas para todos lados por lo que poco a poco la popularidad de Tomoyo empezó a crecer llevándose consigo un par de admiradores. Eriol enfurecía cada vez que la veía platicar con chicos de otros grados.

―Se te van los ojos, Eriol. ―Le dijo un día Shaoran que lo miraba aburrido. ―Sí tanto te gusta, ¿Porqué no la invitas a salir?

―¿Me vas a venir a dar consejos de amor? ―Su ceja se levantó incrédulo por las palabras de su mejor amigo. ―¿Cuando has invitado a salir a Sakura? ¿Eh? Maldito cobarde. ―Murmuró lo último con voz baja, pero no lo suficiente para no ganarse un golpe en el hombro por parte del castaño.

―¡Lo mío es diferente! ―Se excusó avergonzado el chino. ―Kinomoto es inalcanzable. ―Mordió su inferior desviando su mirada al suelo.

―¿Inalcanzable? ―Eriol se echó a reír. ―Ninguna chica es inalcanzable, solo tienes que buscar la manera de llegarle.

―Pues llégale con Daidouji porque he escuchado que ha rechazado a varios chicos que se le han confesado. ― Touché para Shaoran. Le había dado directo al corazón a su amigo que se había quedado petrificado... ¿Es que nadie le decía sobre eso?

Eriol se había propuesto ser un poco más directo con la amatista, no quería quedar como Shaoran... no, le iba a demostrar a su amigo que él no era cobarde como él. Así que cuando tenía la oportunidad de hablarle, empezaba a coquetear... o eso él creía. Tomoyo solo reía por lo que le decía y nada más... ¿Le ignoraba? ¿Le era indiferente? Cualquier chica que Eriol le hablara, se emocionaba... con Tomoyo no funcionaba. Sus dotes de conquistador impertinente estaba llegando a su final sí la amatista no caía.

―A mí se me hace que Daidouji es lesbiana. ―Lo mencionó un viernes en el descanso el profeta de la clase: Yamazaki.

¿Tomoyo lesbiana? ¿Lesbiana? ¿Apoco era posible juntar esas dos palabras en una misma oración? ¿Acaso le estaba coqueteando a una lesbiana? Eriol había volteado a verlo con ojos aterrorizados, y juro que Shaoran casi se acerca a abrazar a su amigo para llorar junto con él.

―Tranquilo, amigo. No creo que Daidouji sea lesbiana. ―Le había dado ánimos Shaoran cuando lo encontró cabizbajo en el entrenamiento de la tarde y hasta una palmadita en el hombro le dio para darle fuerza. Él era el único que sabía del gusto que sentía Eriol por la amatista, nadie más que él.

Los rumores de que Tomoyo Daidouji era lesbiana se esparció por todo el colegio como si fuese pólvora china. Eriol estuvo esperanzado a que la nívea lo desmintiera a la primera y juraría heterosexualidad ante todos y nada de nada... la pelinegra se seguía rodeando de más y más mujeres.

Estúpida suerte de hombre guapo.

Hasta empezó a hacerse el rumor de que Tomoyo le coqueteaba a Sakura Kinomoto, la líder de las porristas.

― ¡Más te vale alejar a tu lesbi de mi flor de cerezo! ―Estalló Shaoran cuando las vio salir juntas del salón con dirección al estacionamiento y más cuando la esmeralda se recargaba en el hombro de la amatista mientras se aferraba a su brazo.

Fuego y humo salían de la boca y oídos del respectivo chino mientras que el inglés ya se le había ido el alma a Plutón desde hace horas atrás.

¿Era lo correcto aceptar la naturaleza homosexual de la joven?

Eriol esa tarde se la pasó acostado sobre su cama, tanto era su decadencia que dejó que su gato Spinel lo empezará a morder para después echarse encima de él quedándose dormido hecho una bolita de pelos. Solo le faltaba la nube negra por su cabeza para terminar el bonito espectáculo que estaba presentando. ¿Porqué le tenía que gustar esa chica de cabellos negros ondulados? Tantas chicas a su alrededor que quisieran ocupar ese lugar que en este momento solo le pertenecía a Daidouji.

―¡Arriba, Eriol! ―Llegó a invadir su silencio la escandalosa de su prima Nakuru Akisuki. La chica de cabellos largos y rojizos había llegado con demasiada energía y jovialidad que no le interesó ver el estado de emo del inglés, empezó a danzar de un lado a otro para llamar la atención de su primo favorito. ―Prometiste acompañarme al centro comercial... lo prometiste, Eriol. ―Canturreaba la mayor hasta que la venita se empezó a marcar en la sien del estimado. Nakuru tomó a Spinel y se ganó un rasguño por haberlo despertado. ―Quita esa nube negra y vámonos que tenemos tanto por comprar. No me obligues a chantajearte al subir vídeos tuyos al internet. ―Una sonrisa traviesa se mostró en sus comisuras una vez que el joven bufó.

―Salte de mi habitación, así no me puedo cambiar. ―Le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

―Te estaré esperando en la sala, primito. ―Le aventó un beso antes de retirarse con la victoria en la mano. No le convenía ponerse en su contra o le iba muy mal hacerlo.

Eriol se apresuró a tomar una ducha rápida, y se cambió en cuestión de minutos. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una playera de Ironmaiden negra, unos converse negros terminaron su atuendo informal, sus cabellos los dejó desordenados y un tanto húmedos. Nakuru al verlo bajar por las escaleras sonrió complacida, le gustaba ver a su primo emo favorito con esos colores.

―Me encanta cuando andas en modo rebelde. ―Le guiñó un ojo y rió escandalosa lo que el joven inglés simplemente la ignoró como debe de ser.

Esta vez dejó que Nakuru fuera la conductora responsable, pues él estaba harto con el simple hecho de poner un pie fuera de su casa cuando él tenía un maravilloso plan de quedarse en modo emo. Pero al menos Nakuru le ayudaba de cierta forma en despejar su mente, sin lugar a dudas ella era y seguía siendo su prima favorita.

Llegaron al centro comercial en unos escasos veinte minutos, ya que la pelirroja conducía como si fuese actriz de reparto en _Rápido y Furioso: Reto Tokyo_. Aunque ya ni le extrañaba el gusto por la velocidad de su prima, ella era muy buena en ello.

―Estaré en aquella tienda de videojuegos. ―Señaló a la mencionada el ojiazul―. Cuando termines pasas por mí para ir a comer. ―Eriol quería zafarse de ayudarle con las compras, pues siempre lo hacía escoger entre un color o otro y cuando escogía uno, ella se decidía por el otro... las mujeres eran complicadas y más cuando iban de compras.

El joven inglés ingresó a la tienda de videojuegos y empezó a ver los nuevos que habían salido a la venta. Eriol era una especie de gamer a escondidas pues muy pocas personas conocían esa faceta, en ellos solo se encontraba su gran amigo Shaoran. Estaba tan inmerso leyendo de su juego favorito: God of war cuando una voz tan dulce lo sacó de sus pensamientos frikis.

―¿Hiraguizawa?

Eriol levantó la mirada para toparse con la amatista, por lo que su corazón empezó a latir en descontrol y sus mejillas adquirieron un pequeño sonrojo en éstas, aquel escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo pues no había imaginado encontrarse a la nívea en ese lugar y en ese día justamente. Eriol dejó la caja del videojuego en su lugar y carraspeó un poco para aclarar la garganta pues se había quedado mudo ante ella.

―No pensé que te gustaban los videojuegos, Daidouji. ―Saludó Eriol observando a la chica. Ella llevaba la misma ropa holgada de siempre, excepto que sus cabellos ahora estaban en una coleta alta mientras que una gorra negra cubría su cabeza, ahora que lo pensaba... ella nunca vestía como mujer, siempre como hombre.

―El que sea del sexo femenino no significa que solo deban gustarme las cosas de chicas. ―Encogió los hombros sin apartar su mirada del joven. ―Linda playera.

Eriol soltó una risa y agradeció el halago por su gusto.

―Tal vez un día te invite a jugar una partida, quiero ver que tan buena eres así como hablas.

―¿Quieres perder contra mí, Hiraguizawa?

― No estés tan segura, Daidouji. Podrías sorprenderte.

Tomoyo rió con suavidad y asintió. ―Una apuesta ¿Que dices?

―No se diga más.

La plática entre ellos se hizo más larga, Tomoyo era una chica inusual, pensó Eriol cuando le recomendaba algunos juegos que él no conocía y le daba algunas estrategias que ella misma había hecho para ciertos juegos en PS3. Era la primera vez que los dos compartían algo de sus propios gustos, ya que por lo regular en el colegio solo platicaban de los trabajos entregados así como las prácticas de laboratorio que tenían que realizar, que por cierto, Tomoyo agradecía tanto que Eriol le ayudase a mejorar en sus notas con Biología ya que por lo regular ella era muy mala en ello.

El tiempo había pasado tan deprisa que los dos chicos no se habían percatado de la hora que era, sino hasta que llegó Nakuru cargada con varias bolsas de la ropa que había comprado para sí misma.

―¡Oh! Eriol. ¿Quién es tu amiguito?

Preguntó la mayor al ver de espaldas a Tomoyo, que al girarse sus miradas se cruzaron.

―Es una amiga. Nakuru, ella es Tomoyo Daidouji y estudia conmigo. Lo siento, Daidouji... acabas de conocer a mi prima Nakuru Akisuki.

―Ow, pero que linda eres Tomoyo. ―La mayor dejó sus bolsas en el suelo para correr a abrazar con entusiasmo a la menor que se había quedado helada por la demostración afectiva de la prima de Eriol. ―Estas divina... pero no, tus ropas debemos cambiar. Vamooooooooooos a comprarte algo lindo, Tommy. ¡Es más! hoy nos tienes que acompañar a comer ¿si? ¿si?

Tomoyo sintió mucha vergüenza pues la mayor no la soltaba y seguía abrazándola como si fuesen ya muy conocidas.

―Lo siento. ―Seguía pidiendo disculpas el chico por el comportamiento de su prima. ―Mi prima tiene comportamientos extraños. Tendrás que acompañarnos o no te vas a librar de ella sí te llegas a negar

― ¿Entonces no tengo más que remedio que aceptar?

―¿A dónde iremos a comer, Nakuru?

La mencionada una vez que escuchó la palabra "comer" soltó a la amatista para pensar seriamente donde irían y decidió por los tres para ir a un restaurante italiano. Podría decirse que Eriol agradecía de cierta forma a Nakuru por haberle obligado a acompañarla pues de ese modo había tenido una "cita" indirecta con Tomoyo y se había divertido tanto a su lado. Y por lo tanto, la había conocido aún más de lo que ya la conocía... definitivamente ella lo tenía demasiado cautivado. Le gustaba más de lo que él había imaginado... y eso lo notó su prima una vez que llegaron a casa pues se la pasó molestándolo con que ya había dejado de ser un niño para convertirse en un hombre.

Tomoyo era tan educada y tan divertida a la vez, si no fuera por sus gustos... tal vez la invitaría a salir más. Aún no quería aceptar que ella tenía los cables cruzados.

Pasaron los días, y los dos se hicieron un poco más cercanos aunque el contacto en el colegio era limitado porque ella pasaba más tiempo con Sakura que con otras personas.

―¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de Chiharu?

Le había preguntado Shaoran una vez que se había acabado las clases de Matemáticas.

―Sí no voy, tendremos a Yamazaki detrás de nosotros por haber faltado al cumpleaños de su novia.

―Todos irán con pareja... tu y yo, ¿Crees que pensarán que nosotros somos...

Eriol lo interrumpió. ―Tú confía en mí que los dos tendremos pareja para esa noche. ―Le guiñó. Tenía una fantástica idea para ello.

Estaban en el laboratorio de Biología haciendo la práctica correspondiente cuando Eriol empezó a sacar el tema del cumpleaños de Chiharu a Tomoyo que le escuchaba mientras continuaba con el procedimiento para la incisión de una rana.

―Sí me ha invitado pero no lo sé.

―¿Quieres ir conmigo? ―Había armado todo el valor para preguntarle y ahora lo había encontrado justo en el momento.

―Pero... dejaré a Sakura sola y no quisiera...

― Tú dile a Sakura que tendrá pareja para esa fecha, yo mismo me encargaré de ello. Solo coméntale que este lista, que su pareja pasará a las ocho en punto para recogerla y llevarla a la fiesta. ―Comentó el inglés bastante divertido mientras veía a su amigo rojo como un tomate mientras Sakura le miraba con horror puesto que ninguno de los dos podía hacer correcta la incisión a la rana.

―Está bien, ¿Pasarás por mi?

―Por supuesto.

Eriol iba caminando muy contento por el pasillo del colegio con un papel en la mano hasta que visualizó a Shaoran con la mirada perdida pero con el ceño fruncido como siempre.

―Ten, el Viernes a las ocho en punto vas a esta dirección. Te he conseguido una bonita chica.

―¿Quién es? ―Tomó el papel y leyó con los ojos entrecerrados las letras.

―Sorpresa, mi estimado amigo. Ponte guapo. ―Le dio un codazo en modo cómplice y se alejó con la sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

―Más te vale que no sea una pésima broma de parte tuya... aun recuerdo cuando me hiciste una cita a ciegas con la hija de la profesora de Matemáticas.

―Pero la chica estaba bonita.

―¡Tenía 11 años, engendro del mal! Casi me avientan a la policía.

― Que exagerado, amiguito.

Y con eso, Eriol se alejó antes de que su amigo lo golpeará al hacerlo recordar aquel oscuro pasado. Los siguientes días pasaron muy lentos para el joven inglés que estaba con las ansias de que llegará el Viernes, puesto que ese día saldría con Tomoyo. Y juraba que ese mismo día le sacaría toda la verdad.

Eriol miraba su aspecto en el espejo última vez antes de tomar las llaves del auto y su cartera junto con su móvil. Llevaba unos pantalones negros con una camisa del mismo color de manga larga, sus zapatos negros terminaron su conjuntos; los cabellos los había dejado ligeramente revueltos, y ésta vez se había colocado sus lentes de contacto para no usar el armazón dejando que esos ojos azul zafiro se realzaran con su vestimenta, y es que el negro lucía tan bien en el chico. Estaba casi por salir cuando se encontró a una Nakuru muy entretenida mirándolo.

―Te diviertes mucho, primito. Espero que te guste mi sorpresa.

Y sin más, lo dejó con la cuestión en la boca ya que Nakuru se retiró a la cocina. Eriol suspiró y continuó con su camino sin entender del todo a su prima. Condujo por las calles un poco concurridas de la ciudad hasta llegar a lo que sería la casa de Tomoyo Daidouji, era la primera vez que iría a ésta y estaba ligeramente nervioso. Revisó una y otra vez la dirección hasta encontrar lo que sería su casa, sabía de antemano que la familia de la chica estaba muy bien posicionada económicamente así que no le sorprendió del todo aquella lujosa mansión dónde vivía Tomoyo, tal cual como la propia. Estacionó su deportivo frente la mansión y bajó de éste para ir en busca de la amatista. El mayordomo le hizo entrar una vez que llegó a la puerta principal y de ese modo se quedó esperando paciente a la joven que no tardaría en bajar, palabras dichas de su mayordomo.

Eriol estuvo entretenido mirando las actualizaciones de su red social mientras esperaba a la joven cuando de pronto un whatsapp le llegó y supo de quién se trataba.

" _Maldito Hiraguizawa, estuve a nada de salir golpeado de la casa de Sakura... su hermano es un DEMONIO. Pero gracias... te debo una_ ".

El inglés rió un poco al imaginarse la escena entre el hermano de Sakura y Shaoran, aunque dudaba mucho el que saliera golpeado ya que el castaño era un excelente maestro en las artes marciales.

―¿De qué tanto te ríes?

La voz de Tomoyo le hizo despegar su mirada del celular para toparse con la hermosa chica que se encontraba frente a él. Se había quedado sin habla, como roca... como sí el basilisco de la cámara de los secretos le hubiese petrificado. Era la primera vez que la veía lucir como una chica literalmente, Tomoyo llevaba un corto vestido de satén color azul, las mangas eran de encaje y su espalda estaba descubierta, el vestido le llegaba a mitad de los muslos luciendo así sus esbeltas piernas, unos zapatos de tacón negros terminaban su conjunto, su cabello estaba ligeramente agarrado en una coleta donde varios cabellos ondulados caían por la espalda para darle un peinado informal y a la vez elegante, su maquillaje era muy natural, y sus accesorios eran sencillos como la delgada gargantilla que tenía un dije en forma de gota cubriendo su cuello y las pulseras del mismo estilo así como sus aretes. Eriol estaba alucinando en verdad.

―Nakuru me obligó a usar todo esto. ―La risa de la nívea le hizo reaccionar al joven inglés―. ¿No luzco extraña?

―No, claro que no. Luces hermosa... demasiado hermosa. ―Hasta la garganta se le había secado. ―Tendré que agradecerle a mi prima.

Los chicos rieron.

No podía creer la suerte que tenía, en toda la vida imaginó que Tomoyo estaría a su lado y siendo toda una belleza. Hoy iba a descubrir la verdad sobre su sexualidad, hoy lo tenía que hacer. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Chiharu donde sería la fiesta, buscaron un lugar para estacionarse, menos mal que la casa de la cumpleañera era grande y había lugar suficiente para aparcar su auto. Eriol como todo caballero, le ayudó a Tomoyo a abrirle la puerta y tomar de su mano para que bajará, la chica sonrió al gesto y caminaron hasta el jardín donde estaban todos los invitados. A lo lejos pudo notar a un Shaoran rojo que platicaba con una feliz Sakura.

―¡Ahí está Sakura! ―Exclamó Tomoyo sacando su móvil y logrando capturar una fotografía. ―Se ve tan hermosa, ¿verdad?

Eriol sonrió y solo asintió. Los dos se acercaron a la pareja de castaños y cuando se vieron tanto Sakura como Tomoyo se abrazaron con fuerza y se empezaron a adular. Shaoran rodó los ojos y su ceño se frunció. Tomó el brazo de Eriol y lo jaló dejando a las chicas que estaban encismadas entre ellas mismas.

―¿Trajiste a Daidouji? Amigo, ella tiene los cables cruzados... y se quiere llevar a mi Sakura al bando contrario. Ella no te conviene.

―No lo creo. Ella no es lesbiana... no puede serlo.

―Todos piensan que sí lo es... yo también lo creo.

Sakura interrumpió su plática al acercarse.

―Chicos, Tomoyo y yo iremos por una bebida ¿Gustan algo?

―Muchas gracias, Sakura. Ustedes vayan por su bebida y en un momento las alcanzamos. ―Le había respondido cortés el inglés sin dejar de sonreírle cosa que Shaoran mantenía su ceño fruncido. La chica sonrió y se retiró con la nívea tomándola del brazo para acercarse a la barra de bebidas.

―Me frustra que Daidouji lleve la delantera. ―Comentó el castaño sin dejar de ver la escena. ―Aunque admito que hoy sí se lució... se ve muy bonita.

―Tienes que ayudarme, Shaoran... hoy tengo que sacarle la verdad.

―Cuenta con mi apoyo, no la quiero cerca de mi flor de cerezo.

Los dos chicos se acercaron a Yamazaki para saludar y de paso a felicitar a Chiharu por su cumpleaños.

―Vi que llegaste con Daidouji, Hiraguizawa. ¿Te gusta ella? Chiharu me ha contado que Daidouji la ha invitado muchas veces a su casa para hacer una pijamada junto con Sakura, a mi me da miedo que Chiharu me deje por una mujer, el ego dolería, amigo.

―Tonterías.

Shaoran notó como Eriol se había molestado así que tuvo que cambiar el rumbo de ka conversación comentando lo bien que estaba la fiesta y que la festejada se había lucido con la decoración. Yamazaki le siguió la plática y por un momento se olvidaron del tema de la sexualidad dudosa de la amatista.

El castaño fue por una bebida para su amigo y para él, se sentaron en uno de los muebles del jardín mientras los demás seguían divirtiéndose y bailando sobre la pista, de ahí podían observar con detalle a Sakura y Tomoyo que seguían platicando muy animadas. Los dos chicos se habían dado a la tarea de descubrir la relación que mantenían esas dos jóvenes.

Los susurros por parte de las dos habían empezado, ambas se acercaban los suficiente a murmurarse cerca del oído siendo bastante íntimas. Shaoran estaba que se sacaba los cabellos de la desesperación y Eriol se volvía poco a poco como roca.

Los sonrojos involuntarios, para terminar la desesperación del castaño y del inglés que moría internamente las dos chicas se sonrojaban por las cosas que se decían al oído, ¿Eso era posible? El alma de Shaoran ya estaba desprendiéndose de su cuerpo y Eriol ya no tenía alma.

Los toqueteos entre ellas. Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Daidouji empezó a posar su mano sobre la pierna de la esmeralda y fueron constantes hasta que Sakura se levantó de su lugar para dirigirse por otra bebida. Fue ese pequeño lapso de tiempo que Tomoyo dirigió su mirada a Eriol y le sonrió, solo que éste no pudo regresarle el gesto al sentirse bastante decepcionado de que tal vez sus amigos tenían razón... Tomoyo indicaba casi el 98% de probabilidad que era de preferencias volteadas.

―Iré por más bebida. ―Le comunicó su amigo una vez que notó que ya le quedaba poco whisky en su copa.

Eriol ya no sabía cuánto había consumido, pero de una forma sorprendente todavía no le hacía efecto el alcohol. Así que se levantó de su lugar y fue a tomar un poco de aire hasta que una chica se le acercó intentando coquetear con él, era linda, pudo observar el ojiazul pero no era lo que buscaba aunque no fue descortés con ella pues le respondió a todo lo que ella le preguntaba.

―¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?

La joven le había preguntado una vez que se había acercado lo suficiente para posar su pequeña mano sobre el hombro del chico, desde esa distancia Eriol podía observar con detalle el descote pronunciado de la fémina pero al fin terminó desviando la mirada para no caer en la tentación.

―Lo siento, pero Hiraguizawa viene conmigo.

Una voz le sacó de los pensamientos y con ello rompió la escena anterior. La amatista se notaba molesta ya que su entrecejo estaba ligeramente fruncido haciéndola ver bastante adorable mientras que sus labios estaban abultados con reproche. Eriol carraspeó y quitó la mano de la joven de su hombro y pidiendo una disculpa se alejó para tomar la mano de la amatista y retirarse con ella hasta no verse rodeado de más personas. Se acercaron a la fuente donde había poca iluminación y se sentaron sin atreverse a mirar siendo que el silencio los empezaba a invadir.

―¿Te molesta verme con otras chicas, Tomoyo?

Escuchar su nombre de pila a labios del inglés provocó que la mencionada se sobresaltará y dirigiera su mirada a él.

―¿Tanto te gusta Sakura?

―¿Como dices? ―La amatista le miró con el ceño fruncido.

―Sakura es una chica hermosa... no lo dudo, pero me molesta que te guste tanto.

―Hiraguizawa... yo...

―No quise aceptarlo al principio, intenté tantas veces para que voltearás a verme y nada sucedía...

―Eriol.

―¿Es porque tengo el cromosoma Y? ¿Es porque soy peludo? Es mi naturaleza serlo porque así...

No bastó ni dos segundos para que el inglés se quedara con las palabras en la boca pues los labios de la amatista había callado éstos en un beso. Era solo una suave presión donde le hizo ir al cielo y regresar como idiota, más de lo que ya era. ¿Tomoyo Daidouji le había besado? ¿Acaso era un sueño? ¿Un sueño húmedo? Pues estaba seguro que sí lo fuera, no quería despertar jamás.

―Pensé que jamás me dejarías hablar. ―La joven nívea mostró una sonrisa al ver los ojos desorbitados del inglés que no dejaba de mirarla aún no creyendo lo que había sucedido.

―Pero... a ti te gustan las mujeres.

―¿Quieres que esta vez te golpee para que se te acomoden los cromosomas Y?

―Entonces, ¿No te gusta Sakura?

―¿Como me va a gustar mi propia prima?

―... ¿Eh? ¿Son primas? Pero... ella no te conocía cuando entraste.

―Es una larga historia, pero resulta que Sakura es hija de la prima de mi madre. Somos primas lejanas, cuando la invité a mi casa nos dimos cuenta que éramos familia.

―¿Pero porque nunca lo mencionaron? ¡Yo te vi coquetear con ella! ¡Hasta se sonrojaban! ¡Y la tocaste! Nunca desmentiste el rumor de que eras del otro bando.

Tomoyo soltó una risa por las dudas que tenía Eriol.

―Me divertía al escuchar los rumores, además me ayudaron a alejar a todo tipo de acosador que se me acercaba. Es molesto tener personas detrás tuyo cuando no estás interesada. ―Encogió los hombros como sí realmente no le importará lo que mencionaban en el colegio. ―Pero... no pensé que tú lo creerías. ―Bajó la mirada soltando un suspiro. ―Contigo es diferente...nunca llegaste a juzgarme por mi forma de ser y de vestir, y ciertamente me empezaste a...

Sus palabras quedaron en el aire puesto que el inglés había tomado sus mejillas con ambas manos y se había acercado lo suficiente para acariciar sus labios con los adversos, esta vez no solo fue una presión sino más bien se encargaría de degustar del dulce sabor que poseían y la suave textura que tenían. El beso había sido lento donde sus labios presionaban en movimientos suaves y precisos hasta que la falta de aire les hizo separar por un instante ya que Tomoyo empezó a dejar pequeños besos sonoros sobre sus labios.

―También me gustas, Tomoyo... más de lo que te imaginas.

La joven se sonrojó de tal manera que tuvo que abrazar al chico para esconder su rostro enrojecido sobre su pecho. Eriol sonrió por lo adorable que lucía.

―¿Me vas a explicar porque se sonrojaban y la tocabas frente a mi? ¿Querías verme arder en celos?

―Tonto, ella me estaba molestando contigo y yo a ella con Li. Y no la tocaba, simplemente viví mucho tiempo en Estados Unidos y se me pegaron las costumbres americanas... allá no lo ven mal.

―Un momento... ¿A Sakura le gusta Shaoran? ¡Oh carajo! ¡Shaoran morirá de un paro cardíaco sí se entera.

―Entonces hay que correr porque Sakura se lo piensa confesar en este instante.

Antes de que reaccionaran se escucharon gritos alarmantes en el lugar por lo que nuestros protagonistas se levantaron de su lugar y se acercaron a la escena del crimen.

―¡Traigan a la ambulancia! Li esta convulsionando.

―¡Le está saliendo espuma por la boca!

―¡Li va a morir!

Se escuchaban los gritos de todos viendo al castaño tirado en el sueño con una sonrisa de idiota en el rostro mientras que la pequeña Sakura estaba espantada cubriendo su boca con ambas manos pues no imaginó la reacción del castaño al decirle lo mucho que le gustaba.

Los días pasaron después del incidente de cierto chino que se lo habían llevado hospital más cercano para controlar sus niveles de felicidad. Sakura se le veía feliz caminar por los pasillos del colegio tomada de la mano del chino que aún mantenía sus sonrojos cuando ella le miraba o sonreía, eran la pareja más extraña de todos ya que ella era tan dulce a lado del ogro de Li Shaoran pero cuando se encontraba con ella, era la persona más amistosa que nadie creyó que sería.

Mientras tanto, Eriol y Tomoyo continuaron conociéndose hasta que el rumor de que el mismo Eriol Hiraguizawa había hecho la hazaña de enderezar los cables cruzados de Tomoyo, que hasta ya creían que era el gran súper héroe por el simple hecho de llevarla por el camino de la heterosexualidad. La amatista hizo un tremendo cambio al empezar a dejar de usar esas prendas holgadas y tratar de usar ropa más femenina y más porque Nakuru se había encargado de tirarle la mayoría de sus prendas y dejarle solamente lo "aceptable" en su armario.

―¡Te he ganado, Eriol Hiraguizawa! Es hora de pagar la apuesta. ―Le había dicho su novia una vez que había sido derrotado en aquel juego que según él era el experto. El ojiazul se tiró al mueble abochornado de que la menor le hubiese derrotado practicándole un combo de veinte golpes a su personaje favorito.

―¿Cual era la apuesta?

―Usar la playera de Hello Kitty por todo un día en el colegio.

¿Quién mencionó que esos dos iban a ser una pareja normal? Porque definitivamente no llegaban ni a un milímetro de serlo.

Notas de la autora.

¡Hola! Después de no sé cuánto tiempo he regresado al mundo de los fanfics xD quise hacer este oneshot solo para gritar de que estoy viva y de que voy a continuar con mis anteriores proyectos :c "Un juego es cosa de dos" será actualizado y continuado, ya estoy en eso :c así que espero y lo reciban de nuevo.

¿Un review? Recuerden que es la paga de nuestra imaginación cochina jajaja. Saludos, y nos leeremos pronto :3


End file.
